Deliverance
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Deliverance.
1. Did You tell Him?

_**Leon**__: Did you tell the man that the boy you killed was his Father?_

_--_

Gibbs eased the door closed. "If I didn't?"

"It was just a question."

"Yeah. You've been asking a lot of those lately."

Vance managed a smile. "Forgive me. I almost forgot you prefer to be the one asking questions."

"I'm more of an answer guy."

"Then answer the question. Did you tell him?"

Gibbs turned the handle to leave a second time before slowly turning back. "The kid deserves a fresh start. I didn't see the need."

"No need for the truth?"

"News flash Leon. Turns out the truth doesn't set you free after all."

Vance stood up. "Spoken like a man who's been lied to one too many times."

Gibbs reached for the door a third and final time and let his stare speak for itself.

Maybe some questions are just better left unanswered.


	2. Is Gibbs Tomas's Father?

_**Tony**__: Is Gibbs Tomas's father?_

_--_

"You got a question. Ask it." Gibbs appeared at the front of Tony's desk and didn't look as though he'd be moving anytime soon.

Tony looked up and handed him the tie. "Thought you might want this back boss."

Gibbs took it and tossed it back at his Agent. "Keep it. They're buy one get one half off at Sears…now ask."

"Not really my style boss…"

"Then what is DiNozzo?"

Tony pointed at him. "I sense a trick question here. So I'm just gonna offer the back of my head and save us some time."

Gibbs glared. "You have ten seconds."

"Did I miss something?"

"Nine."

"What makes you think I have a question?"

"Eight."

"Do you want to just slap me and get this over with?"

"Seven."

"My lucky number…okay, okay." He put his hand up to stop him. "I was just curious if maybe, I don't know..." He stopped for a moment. "You know what boss? It's not important." It was then his head was thrust forward. "See? Could've saved you three seconds."

"If you want to know, then ask. Or you'll be wearing that tie for a week."

Tony almost smiled. "And you wonder why I'm nervous." He met Gibbs stare and swallowed. "Look, I know it's none of my business, and I'll totally understand if you get pissed at me for asking…and…" He stopped himself again. "Actually the tie isn't that bad."

"Hell DiNozzo. He's not my son…but I'm beginning to think _you_ are."

He stifled a laugh. "Then do I have permission to call you pa?"

"If you do, then that tie will match well..."

"With what boss?"

Gibbs retreated to his desk. "Your black eye…"


	3. Abs, Turn It Down

_**Mike**__: Howdy darling?_

_**Abby**__: Franks what are you doing here?_

_**Mike**__: Probie thinks I'm here helping him, but its just an excuse to come see you._

_**Gibbs**__: Abs…turn it down_

Gabby Ahead!

_--_

"So when did you plan on telling me?"

Gibbs accelerated the car unexpectedly. "I'm usually the one asking that question."

"Yeah, well I'm turning the tables. Now out with it. I won't be staying long after our final stop."

Gibbs took a sharp left turn. "Pity."

Mike almost smiled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Probie…she's a beauty."

"She?"

"I was born at night, but not last night. You put that Caf Pow in front of my face so fast I thought your had an arm spasm."

"We didn't have time for small talk."

Mike laughed sarcastically. "Something tells me small talk isn't the first thing on your mind when she's around."

Gibbs resisted head slapping him. "Tell me Mike. Does your head ever leave the gutter?"

He put his hands up. "You can insult me all you want Probie…but I aint heard you deny it yet."

"We work together."

"Oh I almost forgot about your rules…too bad you cant adopt _my_ rule number one."

"And what's that boss?"

"Aint no rules that apply to women…"

Gibbs managed a smile. "And you wonder why you're single."

"My charm is just too much for 'em…now you either break that rule of yours or I will break it for ya."

Gibbs pulled the car to a halt. "You lay one hand on her and…" He stopped after meeting the smile on Mikes face. "Very funny."

"I thought so." He replied with a grin. "So does this mean you'll be dropping the small talk?"

Gibbs pulled back onto the road. "Who said I haven't already?"


	4. Batman

_**Abby**__: It's like sending out the bat signal and having batman show up._

Gabby ahead!

--

"Batman eh?"

Abby quickly turned down the volume. "Well it fits. You're a hero….and you kinda wear a mask."

He turned off the music completely and stared at her. "Mask?"

"Well not a literal mask. Obviously. But you know, a mask. Something that hides…conceals…covers…"

He put his hand up. "Yeah I get it."

"Do you?"

He sensed a hint of resentment in her voice. "Something you want to share?"

"Just wondering if you'll ever take it off."

He turned to leave. "Not in the mood Abs."

"You came down here." She replied and watched as he turned back to face her.

"I came down here to see you, not get a lecture. If I wanted that I would have visited Ducky."

"Maybe you should. He knows more about what's under that mask than I do."

He threw his hands up in frustration. "I don't have time for this…"

"Shocker."

He turned the music back on before moving towards the door. He hit the button on the elevator and waited a few moments before re-entering her lab determined. "And just what is it you want to hear?"

Abby turned up the volume intentionally. "I'm sorry. Cant hear you batman!"

Gibbs hit the power button with force. "Listen Abs…"

"Hold on." He put her finger up. "Let me savor this moment. It's not every day you start a phrase like that. In fact, I cant remember the last time you did…mostly because I'm usually the one saying it…you know, I speak you listen. You say two words and then I speak some more…"

"You finished?"

Abby nodded slowly. "I am."

He contemplated for a moment. "You know I love you." He watched her nod. "You know that…"

"Of course but…"

He interrupted. "Then what more is there?"

"I don't just want to know general details; I don't just want to know that you build a boat to pass the time and like to cuddle."

"Abs…"

"No, now you listen." She watched him smile at how quickly the tables had turned. "I want to know why you build a boat and don't watch TV…I want to know why you don't use power tools. I want know why you only listen to five songs…heck Gibbs, I want to know what those five songs are. Cuz if you want me to love you with my whole heart, than I need to know that I have all of yours."

He was silent for a moment before reaching out and gently touching her cheek. "You have it."

"Do I?"

"I'm not good at this Abs."

"Good at what? Conversations? Feelings?"

He caressed her cheek softly. "All of the above."

She smiled slowly before placing her hand over his. "I just want to know more about the man behind the mask. That's all."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips before making a swift motion over his face with his free hand. "What mask?"

She laughed slightly before pulling him in close. "I love you…batman."

"I love you too…Lois Lane." He released her and placed another kiss on her lips, only to watch her laugh outright. "What?"

"Wrong cartoon hero Gibbs."

He shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Hell DiNozzo's better at that stuff than I am…"

"True," she kissed him playfully. "But Tony is no superman."


	5. Until This One

_**Ducky**__: You've never left the scene of a crime until I arrived, until this one Jethro…_

_--_

The Doctor stood up at the entrance of his friend. "Ah. Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

Gibbs almost smiled. "It's not often people consider my presence a pleasure."

"Non sense dear boy. I happen to know a forensic scientist that would disagree."

Gibbs nodded in agreement before getting to the point. "I figured you deserved an explanation."

"Well I am flattered; but I unlike our forensic scientist I do not need to know every detail of your sorted past."

"And yet, you asked."

Ducky managed a small smile. "That I did. But I know better than to always expect an answer."

"Well this time you're getting one." He continued with a general depiction of his mission in Columbia and the subsequent events. It wasn't quite as long as one of his friends stories, but it would have to do.

"It seems you've repaid your debt to Rose."

Gibbs sighed. "I suppose."

"I can see how a man such as yourself takes little comfort in the small things. But that young man has chosen to live an honorable life because of the impact you had on his Mother…perhaps just this once you can take some pride in that?"

Gibbs nodded after a moment of reflection. "Do you take pride in your past Duck?"

"Some of it. Not all."

"Seems to be that way for all of us." He nodded his goodbye before moving towards the door.

"Only one thing Jethro. The past will remain there; it's the future that will define just how proud we'll be when we leave this world."

Gibbs managed a smile as he turned back. "Then here's to the future Duck."


	6. Stuck In Traffic

_**Gibbs**__: Ducky?_

_**McGee**__: Stuck in traffic, should be here in about twenty minutes._

_--_

"I really think we should have sirens…" Palmer murmered as he pulled the truck to a halt once again.

"And what is next Mister Palmer? Side arms?"

"Well after what happened a few weeks ago, it couldn't hurt." But just as he spoke the phrase he regretted it. "Sorry Doctor."

"It's quite alright. I've put it behind me…I have not however, gotten used to your constant traffic complaints."

"At least we're not lost."

Ducky pointed at him. "Yes, quite."

"But seriously. We need sirens. I mean every second we're in traffic, its one more second that the evidence degrades." He leaned back with a sigh. "Maybe I could go up on the sidewalk?"

The Doctor glanced to his right. "It is sizeable."

"Really? I could totally pull it off…" He shot a look to his counterpart. "You roll down your window and yell and I'll maneuver this bad boy…"

"Before or after we destroy an enormous amount of public property, not to mention the potential injury to a number of civilians?"

"But you said…"

He sighed outwardly. "I said it was sizeable. You are starting to worry me Mister Palmer…you haven't been driving with Ziva have you?"

He changed lanes cautiously. "No sir. I just think we get the shaft…I mean we don't even have a GPS in here."

"Perhaps you should speak with the Director about the matter?"

Jimmy nodded. "Maybe I will."

"Good. Now stop obsessing and focus on the parking lot before us would you?"

"Right Doctor…we should be there in twenty minutes." He grumbled, his eyes occasionally darting to the sidewalk the remainder of the ride.


	7. Or A Therapist

_**Tony:**__ Could've been that girl I met at the concession stand while my date was in the bathroom?_

_**Ziva:**__ You need a secretary_

_**McGee**__: Or a therapist_

_**Gibbs**__: Or both_

_--_

"So you really think I need a therapist?"

McGee yawned just before glancing at his watch. "It's late Tony…"

"Come on, come on. Be honest. Did you mean what you said before?"

Tim threw his bag over his shoulder. "Since when do you care what I say anyway?"

"Since you said I need a therapist…now normally I can take a joke. But something told me you weren't just being sarcastic."

"Tony you may find this hard to believe, but I was being sarcastic. Now let it go. Im tired."

"Are you just saying that to get out of here?"

Tim was determined as he stepped past him. "Whatever works."

Gibbs appeared with impeccable timing as always. "Trying to keep McGee hostage DiNozzo?"

"Of course not boss." Tony stepped aside regrettably and sulked back to his own desk. "So boss…"

"You don't need a therapist."

Tony didn't even bother asking how he knew. "You really think so?"

"I know so. But if you don't stop filling up that black book with numbers you're gonna need more than a therapist…"

He stifled a laugh. "And what's that boss?"

"Bourbon. And lots of it."


	8. I Am Not Obesessing

_**Tony**__: So he's down in Columbia, in Bogotá, he saves President Clintons life but no one can talk about it because it's super secret._

_**McGee**__: Clinton did not serve until 93_

_**Ziva**__: Stop obsessing. _

_**Tony**__: I am not obsessing, I'm a little preoccupied, I'm a tad fascinated by the whole subject, but I'm not obsessing._

_--_

"One word. Obsessed." Ziva spouted, continuing her insinuation from earlier that day.

Tim had to chime in. "Other wise known as fanatical, infatuated, fixated…

"No one asked you McSaurus…"

Ziva stood over his desk with a smile. "Admit it Tony. You find Gibbs infatuating…"

"I find Gibbs interesting. That's all. Im a detective. I like to detect things."

"Im detecting an obsession." Tim responded.

"Butt out Probie."

Ziva came to his defense. "It is not McGee's fault he is right."

Tony stood up as if attempting to escape. "Look, just because I take an interest in the rare details of his past, doesn't mean I'm obsessed."

"Right. Nosy then?" Ziva questioned.

"Whatever."

"Shall we add juvenile?" She couldn't help but smirk at his discomfort.

Tony threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm going for coffee…"

At his exit Ziva made her way over to Tims desk. "Five bucks says he comes back with a coffee for Gibbs."

McGee shrugged. "I don't take bets I can't win."

* * *

Tony collided with none other than this boss as he turned the corner; one of his coffee cups tumbling to the ground.

"Drinking for two DiNozzo?"

"Actually boss…" he glanced down at the ground and changed his mind. "It was for Abby. See you back at the office."

"Hey!" Gibbs called back and couldn't help but notice how quicky Tony turned around. "Why you lying to me?"

Tony remained with his story. "Lying?"

"Abby just sent me to get her a coffee. So unless she's double dipping, you owe me an explanation."

Tony shifted his weight and let his eyes fall to the ground momentarily. "I should;ve known better…" He whispered to himself before continuing. "It was for you boss."

"And you would lie to me because?"

Tony quickly became frustrated. "Because McGee and Ziva have this idea that I'm obsessed with your every move…I tried telling them that I'm not, but they just wont listen. They teamed up on me, you know the old one two punch routine. They have it down pretty good and…"

"DiNozzo?"

He looked up. "Yeah boss?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up." He almost saluted before coming to a realization. "Guess maybe they were right huh?"

Gibbs allowed a smile to form at the corner of his mouth. "Everyone needs someone to admire Tony…"

Tony was preparing himself for a head slap just before he responded. "So you're okay with it?"

"Do I have a choice?" He examined his Agents expression. "I didn't think so."

"Thanks for the pep talk boss." Tony turned to leave when his head was thrust forward. "Ow."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Um, back to the office?"

Gibbs glanced at the contents on the ground. "Not without my coffee you're not."


End file.
